Class Dismissed
by Jessica Jayme Bell
Summary: Short Drabble based on Marinette stepping up to the task when her classmates are in danger and there's no where to transform. Let's just say that Alya is rather shocked.


**So I wasn't happy with this in the end so I've redone it from Alya's POV because that was fun in 'From The Sidelines'.  
**

 **If you want to read the original feel free to PM me**

* * *

It happened too fast for comprehension.

If Marinette hadn't grabbed my arm and dragged me down I probably wouldn't even be awake to witness it.

The dorr exploding was unexpected. Half the class screamed. There was an akuma attack somewhere in the school. Nino and Adrien had the least luck, both knocked unconscious by the flying rubble. Marinette, surprisingly, was the first to jump into action snapping me out of my daze as she made her way out of her seat.

"Come on guys, we have to get them out of the danger zone," she explained.

The rest of the class snapped to attention and began moving the two boys out of the way and towards the windows where Marinette began checking them over for bleeding and breaks. I wasn't sure where she'd got the knowledge but I didn't question it as she patched up a nasty cut on Nino arm where he'd shielded his face.

She looked up for a moment before giving more instruction, "Get working on the windows, Open them and if you can't break them. It's two stories but it's better than some of the alternatives. Fireman can get you out safely if needed."

I got to work tearing more fabric for bandages. Where was Ladybug and Chat Noir? They had usually turned up by now.

Everyone screamed and ducked as the rubble at the door shifted before getting blown away. I looked towards Marinette who had flinched slightly before tying off the top and turning to face the door. Who knew that Mari could be so... confident in the face of danger.

"Well lookie here, seems like I do have some people to hang with," the akuma said as he made his way into the room with a sadistic smirk on his face. I latched onto Marinette's arm.

No one dared breathe.

"Something the matter? Does nobody wanna hang with me? Nobody ever wanted to hang out with a guy like me. I evolved and you all still won't hang. I guess I'll just have to force you."

"Now who do you think you are! My father is the major and not just anyone can be seen around me," Chloe exploded suddenly standing up and dislodging Sabrina who had tried to stop her. I tightened my grip. Chloe was standing on the other side of Marinette.

The akuma narrowed his eyes at Chloe.

"I really don't like your attitude."

Alya felt Marinette tense and shift ever so slightly. I tore my eyes away and looked at her. I was taken aback by her look of intense concentration that was usually reserved for designing and sketching.

The akuma narrowed his eyes and the blonde and raised a slingshot flinging a projectile at her. I automatically flung my hands up and covered my face. There was a shattering noise and I felt glass rain down behind me. I cautiously looked up fearing what I would see.

Chloe was shivering on the ground with wide eyes. Marinette released her arm and I realised that Marinette had pulled her down.

This couldn't be good.

"Looks like somebody wants to be a hero," the akuma spat.

"Marinette!" I whispered, worried for my friend.

"How about a wager?" Marinette asked the akuma. I was shocked. This was a side of Marinette I'd never known about. The whole class was shocked but no one went to do anything.

"What sort of a wager?" the akuma replied.

"I bet you can't hit me," she taunted while standing up. A few people gasped.

The slingshot was raised and I watched as she flung herself forward into a somersault barely avoiding the projectile. She stood up from the roll just into to handspring over a second project aimed low. She pushed herself up and twisted so that she landed on his shoulders causing him to buckle at the knees before jumping off nimbly and handspring to the doorway. She stopped and turned at the doorway and caught my eye with a confident nod before sprinting out of sight the akuma hot on her tail.

I was absolutely and utterly floored.

After a moment of silence a few people swore and Chloe burst into tears. Alya looked down at the two injured but now patched up boys and wondered.

Maybe Ladybug had already been here. That would explain so much.

But where was Chat Noir?

I snapped to attention. Marinette was in possible danger. But she'd done it so they could get out. It was time to get to work.

* * *

In the end, Chat Noir didn't show up. On the other hand Ladybug did.

"Ladybug, Ladybug did you see my friend Marinette? She distracted the Akuma so that the rest of us could get out. Is she okay," Alya said rushing up to her.

"Uh- the girl with blue hair right? She's fine, I left her in one the classrooms out of the way." Her earrings beeped. "Gotta go, bye!"

Alya smacked herself. How did she not see the signs? She gave her friend a head start before rushing back into the school. She'd question her later when she was absolutely certain.

She met up with Marinette in the hallway tackling her in a hug.

"Marinette! Why on Earth did you do that. You gave me a heart attack girl," she said pulling back.

"Sorry Alya, but someone had to do something."

"Ladybug came, she would've saved us before anything bad happened."

"Well how was I supposed to know that?"

"It's Ladybug silly, she always turns up."

Marinette smiled. I smiled back. Internally I was still kicking myself. I thought I'd been a decent investigator too.

"Well I'm glad she did. I'm exhausted."

"Let's get you home girl, I don't want you dropping on me."

Marinette smiled thankfully as they walked out of the school.

* * *

"You guys should have seen it, she just dodged with a somersault and then a handspring onto his shoulders and then another out the door and she distracted him until Ladybug turned up! Shame you guys were unconscious for the whole thing."

"Alya!"

* * *

Slightly happier now. It could still do with some work.

 **Reviews and Ideas are Appreciated and Adored!**

 **~Jessica**


End file.
